


Stressful Nights.

by bosudopi



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosudopi/pseuds/bosudopi
Summary: Being a legend wasn't all that easy for Elliott, and Pathfinder wanted to do whatever he could for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stressful Nights.

mirage and pathfinder have very awesome sex the end


End file.
